


Blush

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hinata gets hit in the face with a volleyball, Literally just cute af, M/M, but he's okay, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: Kageyama can't stop blushing and it's all Hinata's fault.





	

When Hinata and Kageyama started dating it was... well, weird. To an extent everyone had seen it coming - once they overcame their rivalry and the big fight before the Tokyo training camp they were (quite literally) unstoppable together. Nothing on or off the court could stand a chance against both idiot first years when they were together and amped up.

The basis of their relationship - how they acted towards/with one another - was different from what everyone had planned it would be entirely. Besides the added in kissing and hand holding, they weren't much different than before.

Kageyama still called Hinata 'dumbass' about forty-seven times a day, and Hinata was still always yelling at Kageyma for looking so stupidly mad all the time. A day hadn't passed since they'd started dating that they hadn't walked into the club room yelling insults at each other with their hands clasped together.

Suga was worried at first - he didn't want the relationship to turn out toxic, and that's where it seemed to be heading with all the insults and glares and back of the head slapping. He kept an eye out for them, watching for any signs of the relationship turning out for the worst, but they never came.

No, it was the opposite, actually. He found them once during lunch, Kageyama half asleep with his head on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata waved the ashen haired boy over as quietly as possible so that he could take a picture of them. Yeah, Kageyama had yelled at Hinata when he found out about the picture, but he did so with his cheeks the color of a lobster, and afterwards he mumbled the word 'dumbass' to Hinata before requesting the picture be sent to him so it could be his phone's background.

Once Suga assured the rest of the team - all of whom were rather concerned for the two, even Tsukishima - that they were fine, that they had nothing to worry about, they all seemed to notice how good they were together, and they all thought (gods forbid) that it was pretty damn cute.

*****

The oddness that was their relationship showed through pretty much everyday, and in every situation they were in. This all happened mostly at practice, though.

The most normal their relationship ever got was one day at practice when Hinata was far too distracted - he swore it wasn't because of Kageyama, but the others saw straight through that lie - and received one of Asahi's very powerful spikes with his face.

Usually, Suga would have been the only one not stunned enough to act, but Kageyama made it to Hinata before anyone else had even fully comprehended what happened. Hinata was lying on the ground, both hands over his face, and Kageyama knelt down beside him quickly. "Hey, you alright, Hinata?" he asked, voice unusually soft.

Hinata groaned and moved his hands off of his face, giving Kageyama a view of what was happening. There was no blood - the ball had hit more on the right side of his face than straight on, so no nose problems - and while his face was extremely red where the impact had happened they'd seen worse during practice before.

"You feeling okay?" Kageyama asked again, his right hand moving to lightly touch the left side of Hinata's face - he didn't want to even risk touching the right side.

Hinata nodded slowly, a stupid smile creeping up on his face. "Hey, do you think this will bruise and people will finally stop looking at me like a little kid?"

Kageyama didn't respond for a moment but then he was glaring at Hinata, face potraying his anger perfectly. "You idiot, I was worried and you're making a joke out of this?! Do you know how injured you could have been? You could have had a concussion, or a broken nose, or-"

Kageyama was cut off by his boyfriends laughter. "You're such a worrywort, Kageyama - it's probably the cutest thing about you."

Kageyama's face changed from that of an angry person to that of an embarrassed one in no time flat, and it was a sight the entire team appreciated. He was left stuttering to try and reply to Hinata, and in the end was stopped by Takeda, who walked over with an ice pack. Before Hinata placed the ice pack on his cheek Kageyama leaned over and kissed it lightly. When Hinata sent him a questioning look Kageyama diverted his gaze and answered - "I'm kissing it better, dumbass."

*****

Hinata's least favorite thing about Kageyama was probably how tall he was - the setter was about 7 inches (17.7 cms) taller than Hinata, and it was absolutely infuriating. It helped Kageyama settle all of their petty arguements quickly, and in his favor - he would just snatch away whatever Hinata had in his hands, and he would hold it above his head until Hinata would give up. Yeah, Hinata could jump and retrieve whatever it was back, but Kageyama was quick and moved his hand out of the way in the last second.

The height was amazing, though, when the boys were with Natsu and the little girl wanted a piggy back ride. She was used to riding on her brother's back, and he wasn't all that tall so it wasn't that impressive of a piggy back ride, not now that she was used to it. But getting a piggy back ride from Kageyama, that was a different story - Natsu had a blast.

"Nii-San, I can see the whole world from up here!" She shouted, her eyes wide. She was on Kageyama's shoulders right now, her hands in the taller male's for balance and a large smile on her face. "Has Kagayama-Kun ever given you a piggy back ride, Nii-San?" The orange haired male shook his head no, a pout on his lips. "You have to do it sometime, it's magical!"

"You hear that, Kageyama? Natsu says you have to give me a piggy back ride one of these days."

Kageyama hadn't spoken much at all since the piggy back ride had started, a blush on his cheeks and his mouth sealed shut because he hadn't ever been around kids - he was an only child, and he knew that if he opened his mouth at all bad words would come flying out. So, he waited until Natsu was out of hearing distance, and he took Hinata's hand to pull him close. "Dumbass," he mumbled, still rather embarrassed about the situation because he was so, so unsure of what to do.

"You're doing good, Kageyama! Natsu really likes you - I'm sure if you give her piggy back rides all the time she'll like you just as much as I do!"

Kageyama's blush increased tenfold, and then he was pushing his boyfriend away instead of pulling him closer. "You're such a dumbass," he mumbled, but Hinata only laughed when he heard him.

"Yeah, but you like me~~~" The taller male looked away, but he didn't fight when Hinata took his hand. He jumped up to kiss Kageyama's cheek before jumping away. "My turn for a piggy back ride!" He shouted, making his way onto Kageyama's back, and when Natsu looked over from the toys she'd been playing with she laughed loudly at the sight of her brother fighting to get on Kageyama's back.

"Yeah, go Nii-San!"

Kageyama stopped fighting eventually and let Hinata ride on his back, which caused Hinata to laugh loudly. The shorter boy leaned over to kiss Kageyama's cheek again, and then he was burying his face into his boyfriend's neck, large smile meeting the skin of the other's neck. "That's okay, I like you too, Kageyama - a whole bunch."

Kageyama groaned, because the blush on his face was starting to become permanent and it was annoying that Hinata had this effect on him. He liked it, though - the rush of emotions, the heat in his cheeks. All of the unfamiliar but warm sensations that Hinata caused in his body were like fire; hot and electrifying and everywhere, but Kageyama would do nothing to change it - he loved it too much.


End file.
